Atención tuya
by KiShA98
Summary: Zen se descuida y termina enfermo, quizá lo hizo por una razón en especial... Pero aún así no es tan malo cuando descubres quién es la pelirroja que te cuidará. Horrible summary. Zen x Shirayuki. No gusta, no lea
1. Efecto Shirayuki

**_Buenos… días/tardes/noches_**

 ** _Como dijo una fanfictioner una vez: ¡¿Por qué hay tan pocos fanfic de Akagami no Shirayukihime en español?!_**

 ** _Aquí vengo a darle una mano_**

 ** _…_ _.No hay advertencias y l_** ** _os personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Sorata Akizuki._**

 ** _Disfruten!_**

* * *

-o-

 **Efecto Shirayuki**

-o-

 _Papeles, papeles y más papeles…_

Con mi mano me refregué los ojos.

Ya casi ni volteaba a ver las inmensas ventanas detrás de mí. Así transitaban los días.

No sabía nada de Obi, pues no se pasaba por acá cuando estaba ocupado.

Mitsuhide y Kiki me observaban con tristeza en un errado intento de que reposara mi mano y saliera a tomar aire fresco. Incluso habían pensado en traer a Shirayuki para convencerme… Pero no, les pedí que me dejaran solo hasta que lograra finalizar esto.

 _Sí._

Es la segunda vez que lo hago… _Mentir_ …

Hasta había adelantado el papeleo y en la noche, para no bajar la guardia, leía los libros de la biblioteca. Y si terminaba de leerlos todos, empezaba de nuevo y pedía que me trajeran más.

 _Pero…_

Casi ni sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vi la sonrisa de Shirayuki.

Ni siquiera en sueños podía contemplarla… Debido a que me levantaba aligero (de un sueño algo efímero) para seguir trabajando, y terminaba olvidando lo que había soñado.

…

* * *

Esta noche, logré soñar con ella; me divisaba con preocupación, a lo que trataba de ignorarla, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía porque me miraba así.

.

 _Zen_

..

 _¡Zen!_

…

Desperté con debilidad, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, espero que para el mediodía pueda despejarse.

Parpadeé y traté de incorporarme, pero percibí un gran dolor en la espalda y el brazo derecho, mis piernas no se sentían y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

— ¿Zen? —Murmuró una voz.

— Shirayuki… ¿qué haces aquí? —

— Mitsuhide vino hace una hora y cuando te vio así, me llamó para que te preparara un desayuno especial —

— Tranquila, no es necesario… —

— Zen, estás muy pálido, y no paras de temblar —Me dijo sujetando mi mano, a lo que manifesté un pequeño chillido de dolor— ¿Lo ves? No hice fuerza en sostenerla. —

— …No puedo engañarte con nada. —Reí vagamente consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa suya

— Voy a cuidarte hoy. —

— Tienes trabajo por hacer… —

La miré insistente a lo que ella se levantó, trajo una silla y la puso junto a mi cama.

— Mi trabajo es cuidar de la salud de la gente, y más que nada… de tu salud. — Anunció con firmeza. Me sonrojé un poco y desayuné en silencio.

.

 _Bien._

Jamás estuve tan feliz por enfermarme, si eso acarrea a… recibir atenciones de Shirayuki.

* * *

...

..

.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

* * *

 ***aparece de repente* Ah! hola n.n espero que les haya gustado! Dejen bellos reviews**

 **Comentario random: nunca sé si estar del lado del Kiki x Mitsuhide o... Kiki x Obi**

 **Pero bueeeno ... xD Como ven Kiki es perfecta**

 **¿Habrá continuidad en este fic? No lo sé realmente, por ahora estoy ocupada en otro fic, puede ser que continúe éste... El tiempo lo dirá**

 **Me despido y les mando saluditos grandes!**


	2. Al cuidado de un corazón cerrado

_**Hola! Mil disculpas! Al final del fic explicaré con detalle la tardanza de esta segunda parte.**_

 _ **Advertencias: nada por ahora, y en realidad para historias como AnSH, el lemon es mucho para una relación tan dulce y romántica. A mi parecer, claro.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia!**_

 _ **Yuma: sin más que decir**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

* * *

-o-

 **Al cuidado de un corazón cerrado**

-o-

Mi visión era oscura pero con repentinos destellos de imágenes. Mitsuhide corriendo por ahí, llevando montañas de papeles; Kiki con pequeños libros y anotaciones de mis horarios y registros como siempre; Obi, sentado en mi escritorio, extrañamente no estaba con su pícara sonrisa, se notaba triste, casi ensombrecido; Ryu, me miraba compasivo (pero seguro mi cara era terrible); mi hermano, estaba serio como todos los días, pero intentaba sonreírme, como cuando yo era pequeño y corría a sus brazos llorando por haberme lastimado; Y Shirayuki... ella no parecía mirarme a mí, sino más allá, como si estuviese ausente, pero no como autómata... No como autómata. Todo lo que hacía, era con dedicación.

...

Pronto sabría que el sinvergüenza de Raj me había dejado regalos de apoyo por mi reciente estado, claramente no estaba enterado, pero no dudó en poner lo mejor de sí. Si fue para quedar bien ante Shirayuki, o si fue un acto de buena moral, no lo sé y prefiero no saberlo. Pero seguro le agradecería.

Pronto estaría bajo la sombra de un árbol sobre una rama, escapando de mis responsabilidades (porque bien que me esforcé en cumplirlas).

 _Pronto._

Pero por el momento...

...

—Ah... ¿Shirayuki? —dije casi de forma inaudible. Ella levantó la vista de su libro; tenía leves ojeras, mas eso sólo hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más. Sus ojos verdes jade.

—Zen —pronunció con una sonrisa. Era preciosa, pero en ese momento me sentí ligeramente asqueado.

—...¿Cuánto dormí? —indagué. Claramente mi cuerpo no respondía, era como si una enorme roca me aplastara para impedirme levantarme de la cama.

—Unos días. Con la debida receta, tardaste menos de lo esperado —comentó sin intentar sonar presumida, lo cual sería imposible.

—Entiendo... Bueno... Mucho que hacer, mucho que hacer —reuní todas mis fuerzas y me incorporé. Mala idea. Sin embargo fue más difícil disimularlo que sufrirlo.

—¡Zen, no! —dijo ella alarmada. La miré profundo.

—Shirayuki, gracias. En serio. Valoro que me cuides, pero... Puedo hacerlo —y por supuesto, no la convencí.

Me miró con paciencia y me recostó sin oponer fuerzas con su mano... _¿Habrá sido una técnica médica?_

Cerré mis ojos repensando la situación, quizá no podría levantarme, mas no podía permitir que entrara en mi cabeza para conseguir entenderme.

...

—Escucha. Leíste mi historial médico, completo. Sabes que soy más fuerte de lo que parece —le dije, y no pareció querer contradecirme.

—Por favor, Zen. Entiendo que no quieras mi compañía, sin embargo... Eso no hará que me vaya.

—...—

Mi silencio le hizo darse cuenta de que su teoría acertada era verdad, y eso le lastimó más que decirlo.

—No quiero lastimarte, Shirayuki.

—... ¿Por qué?

—...—

—Zen, necesito que me digas... ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

Me dolía el pecho al verla así. Era un caballero, ¿por que se me había pasado por cabeza el herir a una mujer? Ya podía escuchar a mi hermano, mi madre, Mitsuhide e incluso Obi regañándome.

—Eso no es importante.

—¡Sí, lo es! Si algo te molestó, en verdad lo siento mucho —me dijo decidida y profunda. No mentía.

Mas nada podía decirle, no debía.

—No es tu culpa... No quiero impedirte actuar libremente, es tu vida y quiero respetarla... Es sólo que...

—¿Qué...?

Una piedra imaginaria sentí cómo caía en mi cabeza, no podía ceder.

—No podemos seguir hablando. Me tengo que curar completamente para poder seguir con mis asuntos.

Apenas terminé de hablar, Shirayuki se levantó de golpe y fue a buscar algo a la mesa.

Volvió con un vaso de agua y me lo arrojó sin darme tiempo para deducir sus acciones.

No sé qué pensaba ella, pero yo estaba en shock. Tenía ganas de gritar, tenía ganas de mandar todo el dolor del cuerpo al demonio y acorralarla, tenía ganas de cuestionar su manera de humillarme... Pero nunca fui un príncipe tan altanero como parecería, y sabía controlarme... Asique sólo la miré con paciencia, esperando a que me diera una explicación. Ella era intrépida, pero no haría esas cosas.

—... —Me miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, detrás de esa mirada firme y sin resentimientos.

El silencio fue casi eterno. En lo que aproveché para quitarme la camisa del pijama y secarme el pelo. Lo hice sin reparo de su mirada. Lo que ella pensara ya no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me ayudó en silencio a cambiar la funda de la almohada y por más que dolió levantarme para hacerlo, no era en lo que pensaba.

Me volví a acostar en las sábanas ya secas y ella siguió preparando mi medicina. La tomé sin quejas y fingí que dormía mientras ella fingía que retomaba su lectura.

* * *

...

Siempre que intentaba decir sobre mis sentimientos, la hacía llorar... Cuando le entregué mi amor, cuando la rescaté, cuando me propuse a forjar un futuro junto a ella. Pero todas esas veces, no lloraba de tristeza, sino de alegría o pureza.

Aún esas veces me sentía culpable por hacerlo, y ahora era peor.

Nunca fui alguien que dudara de sus sentimientos o que los cuestionara. Si lo sentía, debía demostrarlos y punto. Pero ahora, con todos los factores, me impedían ser tan confiado y seguro.

 _Eso no era justo._

—Siempre... —pronuncié para llamar su atención, aún dándole la espalda —. Supe que... si una mujer entraba en mi vida para quedarse y amarme, y si sabía que correspondía a sus sentimientos, le entregaría todo de mí y cuando el momento llegara, le pediría que se casase conmigo. Sin cuestionarme o dudar... Pero ahora, me siento débil. No porque esté enfermo.

Shirayuki seguía sin moverse, asique continué.

—Dejé que mis emociones me controlaran y dije cosas sin pensar. Shirayuki, el que sepas la razón o no, no es motivo para que te tratara así —me volteé a verla e hice el esfuerzo de incorporarme —. Perdón.

—¿Por qué, exactamente? —murmuró quebrada.

—Es inmaduro y torpe.

—Dime porqué.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, de alguna forma cedí.

—Estaba celoso.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—¿De qué hablas? —me cuestionó sorprendida.

...

—No es culpa de nadie, soy yo quién se enoja por esto... Cielos, ¡es que...!...—suspiré con calma y continué —. Siento... como si los demás supieran tantas facetas de ti, tanto de quién eres y cómo vives... Y yo no —.

Mis manos temblaban, _¿qué pensaría ante eso?_

...

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente de mí, Zen? —preguntó de repente Shirayuki.

La observé, y no pude contenerme. Mis labios temblaban y me sentía impotente.

— Quisiera entender cómo expresas tus sentimientos, cómo piensas, saber más de ti.

Ella miró sus manos sosteniendo el libro en su regazo, sonrió y me miró.

—Pues... Yo opino igual sobre ti, Zen.

Mi corazón de repente latía con fuerza.

— Necesitas tomar aire fresco apenas te sientas mejor...—dijo entonces Shirayuki, no parecía muy convencida de decir algo más o no. Y al final decidió por decirlo —. ¿Te gustaría que tuviésemos... un picnic? —su voz temblaba de nerviosismo, supongo. Pero mi felicidad era tan grande que lo ignoré completamente. Lo cual era raro... Fue repentino

— ... Eso sería grandioso —comenté, me acosté y cerré los ojos sonriendo. No sé cómo de repente ella había tomado la iniciativa, pero era un buen avance...

— Zen —

— ¿Sí, Shirayuki? —

— No me molesta que te pongas celoso, te comportas muy inseguro y tierno... Pero debes entender que, la razón por la que estoy aquí para empezar, es porque deseo estar a tu lado. Por lo que... estoy ansiosa por conocer todo de ti, conocer todas tus facetas también.

La miré mientras me sonreía, y decidí acercarme.

— ¿Puedo? —cuestioné firme y serio.

Parecía sorprendida pero afirmó al momento.

...

Puse mi mano en su mejilla sonrosada, y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios... Justo para...

— ¿Shirayuki? ¿Puedo pasar? —llamó Mitsuhide después de tocar la puerta.

...

Mientras maldecía a mi guardaespaldas por dentro, fingía de nuevo estar dormido, con Shirayuki hablándole de manera apresurada, sobre nuestra futura "cita" que me permitiría ayudarme en mi rehabilitación.

...

 _¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué decidí enfermarme para empezar!?_

 _Shirayuki... ojala tengas suerte entendiéndome, porque a veces ni yo lo logro._

.

..

...

 _ **Continuará...**_

...

..

.

* * *

 _ **Que tal? Hablemos claro (?**_

 _ **1_ Para empezar un día en el tren me puse a escribir esta segunda parte y todo parecía estar genial. En la noche me tiraron sin querer el celular mientras se cargaba y lo ignoré. Más tarde no prendía la pantalla. Murió (R.I.P. u.u)**_

 _ **Estuve una semana sin celular esperando pacientemente a recuperar mi copia de seguridad de archivos para el nuevo celular que tuviese. Pero cuando por fin lo tuve, la copia tenía muchos archivos perdidos, pero no los de la app que use para escribir. Por lo que tuve que reescribir no sólo este fic, sino otros que tenía incluyendo historias originales mías y otras notas de agenda.**_

 _ **2_ Quizá la personalidad de Zen no encaje con la suya real, ya que él es celoso pero no reprocha, es decir... no culpa a nadie por eso. Digamos que fue una especie de queja de mi parte hacia Shirayuki, quien nunca demuestra su amor a Zen como él si demuestra (sii, dice que se esfuerza por él, pero huye de él, sólo una vez nada más hablaron de ellos mismos... Pues si se fijan, todas sus charlas son muy cortas y triviales, hay mucho que no saben uno del otro... Y por otro lado es como si quisieran inclinar la historia hacia un harem reverso que no va al caso). Por supuesto es una opinión personal mía, no digo que sea así y punto, sólo que es de alguna forma, la inspiración de este fic. De que ambos prueben su amor y que no sea sólo hacerse promesas de casamientos y decirse miles de versos más...**_

 _ **Por supuesto, amo esta pareja y creo que ambos personajes se deberían profundizar no sólo por su cuenta, sino también entre ellos.**_

 _ **Es todo, mi siguiente fic no sera de AnSH sino de Gravity falls, Carreras al borde y Danganronpa.**_

 _ **Pero ojala vuelva con más ideas sobre esta serie, que aún tiene mucho que dar. Un review de su opinión sobre el fic sería maravilloso, pero no obligatorio por supuesto.**_

 _ **Saluditos!**_


End file.
